Who Am I?
by Requiem of Silence
Summary: YYHIY cross and AU. Kurama did not live to see the end of the Dark Tournament, but dying with a youko spirit has its ... advantages. Like possession.
1. Turn Your Back to the Twilight

Who Am I?

Chapter 1: Turn Your Back to the Twilight

RoS Disclaimer: This is a seriously deranged idea that's been floating around in my head for a really long time. Inuyasha and YYH don't belong to me, so don't sue me. Thanks. Oh, and SEL (Seto'segyptianluvr) this totally came to me while I was writing 'Inuyasha meets his Foxy Brother' (which will be written soon) and I realised I could incorporate this idea, sorry if this opening would have been better for 'IMFB'.

Notes: I made up the names for Kagome's mom and dad. Sorry 'bout that, and this is alt. reality.

And another thing, I've done some researching and was Inuyasha from the Muromachi Period (1336-1572) or the Azuchi-Momoyama Period (1573-1600) of Japan? Apparently, because Nobunaga Oda first appeared in my history of Japan book, it's the Azuchi-Momoyama Period. Care to tell me if I'm wrong though. Just curious. I don't like calling it Sengoku Jidai, shrug I'm weird.

"You can't seriously mean that!" Kagome shrieked. "We can't! We can't! We can't!"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I can't do anything about it. It's your father's idea."

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I'm never leaving here! I'm gonna grow old and die here and I'm not going to let some man I've NEVER MET decide where I live! NEVER!" She ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

Souta looked up the stairs, as if he was peering into Kagome's room."She doesn't like it, huh?"

Grandfather (I don't know his name so I'll just call him Grandfather) went behind them. "Kagome's spirit is already rooted in this place. She'll never let go of the shrine or the well. And she most definitely won't move away from here."

"Kagome's father is very serious about studies. I suppose because of her failing grades he wants to move her to a different school to shape up," Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

Souta watched her face sadden. "You don't want t' leave the shrine either, do ya mom?" he asked.

Kimiko Higurashi smiled, "No, Souta-chan. I'd rather stay here as well. But if your father doesn't have his way he's going to come after us again."

"Oh!" Souta said. "I remember! He had guns and everything. Grandpa was really cool, defending us like that!"

"Wh - Why, Souta. That happened before you were born," Kimiko said, astounded.

"Huh?" Souta asked. "Oh! Lookit that! I've gotta finish my homework. Uh, see ya mom!" He ran up the stairs too and softly closed the door.

"Phew! That was close," he said.

Inside little Souta's soul were two opposing forces and a small blue light seperated both of them. One side was silver, the other green. The silver light was actually the aura of a fox-like man. He wassexy (XD)with pale skin and had cold eyes that glared at the green aura. The emerald one was the aura of a young man around Kagome's age. he had red hair and kind, leaf-green eyes. The blue light was not an aura, it was simply there, seperating the two. The original soul. It was carefully being absorbed by the red-head.

"Shuiichi ..." the tall man decked in white growled at the red-head. "I thought you wouldn't slip up."

The red-head shrugged and winced as more blue energy enveloped him again. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not really used to being so . . . human. And you know how much I regret not telling kaasan."

The fox tapped the thinning blue aura. He pulled his hand back instantly, like he had been burned. "This must be hard on you," he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh? The great Youko is actually starting to care?" Shuiichi laughed.

Youko snarled, "I'll get you for that, human."

"You can try. But if I die, you die. And if this merger doesn't work then we'll be bringing the boy down with us," Shuiichi said. "So, tell me again why you have to merge with him and we can't simply kick out his soul?" he asked. Shuiichi shivered as more blue got into him.

"Because if we possess him that girl will kill us," the fox deadpanned.

"Gee, that's no problem. You already got us killed once," the other entity grumbled.

Youko shrugged, "I didn't want to waste my energy on that half-ass, Karasu."

"Well maybe you should have wasted it. Then our souls would still be in our body," Shuiichi grumbled.

He conceded to that statement. "So how long will it take?" he asked, switching the subject.

The red-head coughed, "I can barely see straight, what would you say?"

He took a good look at the blue rod that was continuing to shrink as Shuiichi absorbed it. "About a day or two," he estimated.

"I'll try not to die by then," his human half answered.

Youko smiled, "You do that, Shuiichi."

Kagome cried into her pillow. "IF THEY TAKE ME FROM HERE I'LL KILL MYSELF!" she screamed. "NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" She punched the wall and little spidery cracks formed on it.

"O-oneechan?" Souta asked timidly.

The reincarnated miko turned to her little brother. "Oh, Souta. Wh - Why are you here?" She noticed how meek he looked. The moon silvering his brown hair. She hadn't turned on the light and let the full moon light her room. Souta looked so tired and weary, like he'd walked a thousand miles. His eyes were dull. "What's wrong? You look sick," she said. She put her hand to his forehead.

Souta grinned, "I'm fine, Kagome. You don't need to look so worried."

"But you're so cold!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head. "It's nothing," he assured her. "Are you gonna see Inuyasha-niichan again?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah. I have to, he'll get mad and come after me again," she said.

Souta had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Can I see the feudal era?" he begged.

"I can't take you there," she told him. "There are too many demons and if you get killed I don't know what mom would do!"

"But demons aren't scary!" he chirped.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What about the Noh Mask?"

'I was faking it, that thing wasn't worth the effort,' he thought. "I wasn't freaked out or nothing!" he answered.

"Well," Kagome said, flicking on the light, "I suppose sometime." Regarding her brother she remarked, "You're hair is getting longer, and kinda reddish. Maybe Mom can cut it tomorrow."

Souta ran a hand through his dark locks. "But I like it this way!" he whined. "Then I can be just like Inuyasha-niichan!"

The miko-in-training laughed, "Trust me, you don't want to end up like Inuyasha."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" he asked curiously.

She grinned, "A few things . . . "

"Achoo!"

Miroku and Sango looked incredulously at Inuyasha. Shippou smirked.

"Sneezy sneezy! Achoo! Somebody special's thinking 'bout you!" he sang.

Next Day-

Kagome emerged from the well, cheery as always. "Hey everyone!" she greeted.

"Hiya Kagome!" the youngkitsune bounced up to her and danced on her shoulder. "What goodies have you got for us today? Huh? Whatcha got today? Got anything special? Huh? Huh? Do ya?"

The monk plucked Shippou off her shoulder. "Ever since he finished that sugar and flavor ball he's been acting very crazy. . . "

"You mean hyper, right?" she asked. Her brother had gotten hyper once, only once. And . . . let's just say you'd never think one spray can of fluorescent pink paint could be used so many ways.

"I'll say the retarded little fox is getting hyper," Inuyasha growled. "He went hyper all over my head and my ears are still freaking ringing! Stupid bunny songs. I hate them all!"

Sango came out with a half-chewed lolli stick. "Are you sure those things aren't . . . evil . . . or something?" she asked warily.

Kagome sweat-dropped. Her feudal friends had a lot to learn about the modern era.

Souta fidgeted in the back seat of the car. "Why are we going here again?" he said.

"Because," Higurashi-san replied, "you're sister's feeling pretty down. Besides, your room could use a plant or two!"

"Come on Mom!" he groaned. "I have to go?"

She smiled at her son. "You seem to know a lot about plants though," she announced. "Your teacher told me your bean plants are growing splendidly! She says if you moved it to a bigger pot maybe there could be some beans coming from it."

He looked out the window non-chalantly. "Does it matter?" he whispered.

There was long silence in the car. His mother decided to put on some music. (Eheh . . . I don't own the song either.)

_That precious smile_

_that I lost sight of long ago_

_is fading in my heart._

"Hear that one Shuiichi?" Youko asked inside Souta's soul. He stretched his hand out to his weakened human side. "Brave it. It's horrible not to see you smile."

The red-head gave a shaky grin. "I'm just tired. That's all. I . . . I'll just sleep, for now," he said.

"Hey, Souta," a sweet voice called to him in the darkness. "We're here now."

Opening his eyes he blinked at his mother. "Mmrgh," he mumbled. Stepping out of the car he yawned, walking behind his mother he walked in to the welcome scent of flowers. After assuring his mother he wouldn't get lost he wandered around the gigantic green-house.

There were all sorts of magnificent flowers. Colors ranging from a sunny yellow to a dull gray. He idly wondered how any human could possibly take care of all these plants. Going to the very edge of the place he spotted a section entirely dedicated to roses. Running over there he browsed through the wide selection of beautiful flowers. He kind of wished a demon would attack so he could practice with them. There were every kind of type, ranging from Belle Story, William Baffin to a Rugosa rose like Will Alderman. Each one meticulously pruned and labeled. He took a small seed from one and tried to make it grow. It had been a while since he could actually do this without having his sister sense anything.

Asking it to grow the flower obliged and turned into a rose in full-bloom. He inhaled its smell. Thanking it he stroked the petal and placed it back into the pot.

"Holy shit!" he heard from behind him. The boy froze. He remembered that voice. It was older, but he remembered it. Still freshly imprinted in his mind. Along with his scent. Not even turning back he scrambled out of the place, nearly slipping on the water. Running out of as fast as he could. This was not a good time, this was terrible. He was hoping to meet all of them after he recovered. He was praying that he wouldn't have to meet them like this. So weak. So different. He hated being this way. Both of them hated it.

Shuiichi understood Youko's frustration. His inability to run faster, jump higher, be stronger. Not being able to think straight becuse of the conflicting mind that was still so under developed and the soul which had lived for more than five times his age.

He was running away again. Running from everything.

:To be Continued:

RoS: Weird fic, huh? I got this from another failed idea (I getninety-five percentof all my fics out of failed ideas!) where Naraku dies and possesses Souta. I couldn't write it because it was way too confusing. So I kind of made this. Although, I might write it.

Well, ja ne!


	2. Dark Side Stories

Who are you?

Chapter 2: Dark Side Stories

RoS: Once again. Nothing belongs to me. If I said I'd only disclaim this once I disclaim that too . . . Thanks to the first reviewer who cleared things up for me!

Yuusuke pushed open the door. A little tinkling sounded as he stepped in, inhaling deeply he smiled at the sweet odor. "Don'cha just love the smell of petunias in the morning. Ne, Hiei?" A short (not as short as he was before but still short) man stepped out of the darkness.

"What would the occasion be?" he asked while he arranged a bunch of flowers. It looked like a funeral arrangement to Yuusuke.

He shrugged, "Nothing much. It's our anniversary tonight and I just want something special. Besides, I wanted to see the cold-hearted killer we all know and love open a flower shop!" He started lauging his head off while a huge vain throbbed on Hiei's forehead.

"I mean, seriously! AHAHAHA! It's hilarious! Kuwabara was almost crying when he told me he saw you watering some daffodils! What kind of insanity actually made you do this!" he asked, still doubled over in hysterical giggles.

Hiei answered him without turning his back, "You know why."

The former Rei Kai tantei immediately sobered up. "Sorry," he apologized. "I guess you have a good point. You never came to the wake. Or the death anniversary."

He snorted. "You humans," he said. "You find the most ridiculous ways to punish yourselves. They're dead and over with. End of story."

"But . . . Koenma said his soul never signed in. He's still wandering around somewhere," Yuusuke mumbled.

Hiei spat, "Bullshit."

Yuusuke ignored the angry fire koorime and decided to check out the place. "Hmm . . . I could always get her roses. Maybe Hiei can give me a discount," he said to himself. Sniffing the air he maneuvered into the section that held all the roses. It was long, it was detailed, it was a collection most gardeners would kill for. Looking approvingly he remembered Kurama. The kind youko who died in his truest form against a deranged lover (though the relation ship was COMPLETELY one-sided). Yuusuke could remember it so well, like he had just left the arena, that sad day. The same day they had lost another. Wiping the tears that were stinging his eyes he examined the aisle.

'Hey, a little kid," he observed. He snuck up behind him. The child looked intently at the small black pebble in his hand.

"Please grow," he whispered. A green stem burst from the pebble. Realizing it was a seed, Yuusuke watched in fascination as the stem lenthened and grew leaves and a bud. It opened into a beautiful red rose. The boy inhaled the scent of his creation and set it back in the pot. It had dew drops sparkling on it.

"Holy shit," he breathed. 'Koenma was right.'

The boy froze. Before Yuusuke could react he ran, running much faster than your normal ten-year-old. He was too shocked to follow. 'Oh my God, he's alive, he's alive, he's alive,' he kept thinking.

Hiei disgruntledly finished setting up the arrangement. "Is that alright m'am?" he asked, handing the flowers to the woman.

"Oh yes," she said with great respect. "It's wonderful. I'm happy young people are getting started with their own businesses."

"Thank you, miss," he mumbled. This courtesy thing was so odd. It felt kind of strange to be talking to this woman he had never met. Talking was not something in his vocabulary. Not much was in his vocabulary, he didn't need to say things. His actions spoke volumes. Especially that one-liner when he glares that says, 'You talk, you die.'

A blur whizzed past both of them. "Souta!" the woman cried.

"Ummm . . . " Hiei blinked, wondering what the hell to do.

The woman bowed and handed him a wad of yen. "I'm so sorry! I've got to catch my son. Can you hold onto these for me?" she begged, giving him his flower arrangement. Hiei decided to just take it. His careful bouquet would be scattered again and the human looked like she needed to leave for her child.

As soon as she went out the door the former Rei Kai Tantei appeared. "Hiei! You bastard!" Yuusuke called.

He sighed. "What is it now Detective?

"Kurama's alive! I can't believe it! It's . . . like . . . so amazing! He's possessing another kid again! He just ran when he sensed me, though. Do you think he's in trouble?" Yuusuke asked.

"I'll say he's in trouble," Hiei muttered, popping his knuckles. "If his Mom doesn't kill him I most definitely will."

Yuusuke looked around, "His mom's here! How did Shiori - "

"Not Mrs. Minamino, idiot," he interjected. "His new mother."

Yuusuke watched Hiei pick at some lillies in a pot. "God, this is confusing," he said.

"Are we there yet?" Shippou complained. "Oh . . . my stomach."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Not my fault, fox. You screwed it up really bad when you ate all those loll-ee-poops," he said.

Kagome sighed. Those two had been constantly bickering since she had come back. Miroku and Sango were strangely silent.

Miroku suddenly stopped. "Sango?" he asked.

The demon slayer nodded. "I sense it," she stated. Hefting her Hiraikotsu she waited for whatever was left to them. Inuyasha halted too. He growled like a dog.

"It's that shit-head again," he grumbled. Brandishing his Tetsusaiga he waited for the youki to come closer.

Sango turned to him. She exclaimed, "You know this energy signature!"

"Well, duh!" he mumbled. Kagome decided to bring out her bow and arrows. No telling what kind of enemies Inuyasha remembers.

A little girl with black hair in a pony-tail skipped out of the trees. She laughed as she chased a blue butterfly. Then a familar toad demon tripped out and started yelling, "Rin! Get back here before Sesshoumaru-sama . . . AAAHHH!" He yelped and grabbed the little girl and pushed her in front of him. It was obvious he was using her as a shield.

"Jaken-sama? What's wrong?" she asked. Her big brown eyes looked curiously at Inuyasha. She giggled in delight and pointed at him. "You look like Lord Sesshoumaru! Just like the other funny demon."

"Other demon?" Kagome wondered. "What do you mean, 'other demon'?"

The girl made exaggerated gestures as she described the youkai. "He was very handsome, just like you and Sesshoumaru-sama! He was very tall as well, taller than the lord. And he had pretty golden eyes too. His hair and tail and ears were silvery. He wore a nice kimono, one made out of very soft, green silk," she chirped.

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "And how would you know?"

The little girl grinned. "He was talking to me! He looked really lost here. I gave him some directions and he gave me a very pretty flower." She held out her hand to show Kagome, who bent down and touched the petals.

"May I hold it?" she asked. She nodded and let Kagome take it. "That's so weird!" she exclaimed.

Sango and Miroku both examined the blossom. "I've never seen anything quite like it, have you?" Miroku commented.

"No. It's beautiful though," Sango smelled the flower. "It smells like a peony."

Kagome nodded and gave it back to the little girl. "You're very lucky, that's a nice plant too. I'm Higurashi Kagome, who are you?"

"I'm Rin! And this is Jaken," she said. She smiled cutely and bowed.

Inuyasha sniffed in disdain. "If you're in league with Sesshoumaru then maybe you can be of some use," he said.

"I hope you're not planning to do something to her," his brother breathed into his ear.

"Se - Sesshoumaru!" Shippou gasped. He fell on his back and looked up at the demon. He had his sword, the Toukijin, pointed at Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha put on a brave face. "Why would you care for a human?" he asked. "Hakkaku was right, you have a seriously odd taste in women."

Souta didn't stop running. He didn't want to stop. He wondered why he was running. What was scaring him so much? His friends would be so happy to see him. Why did he flee from an invisible being? He shivered.

_Freezing the darkness inside _

_Running through that thing before me_

_I won't even hesitate to betray it_

It seemed only appropriate that it started to pour. Raining cats and dogs, so the expression goes. Unwittingly putting an energy barrier up to keep him dry he kept running. He didn't deserve to be around people. What was he? Was he a human or was he a demon? Thoughts spun around in his head. Gasping for breath he collapsed under a tree. He was in a district he'd never seen before. He could see the tip of Tokyo Tower though, that meant he was somewhere around there.

_The silver god wins_

_Using his blazing ambition_

_His icy heart melts..._

_My Dark Side_

He held his head, willing away the throbbing pain. 'It's beginning,' Shuiichi thought. A small shock ran down his arm. He remembered what Youko had said to him:

"This is going to be like Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb, so it's obviously going to feel like hell. Unfortunately because there are three souls it's going to get crowded. That means you're going to have to take the raw energy of Souta's soul and absorb it. It's gonna be crappy since most of your aura is demonic, but if this works then at least there won't be more conflict and you and I can probably switch bodies like before. You better be far away from any sensitive people because the reiki and youki you discharge is gonna be pretty bad. It might even revert you back to your original form. Very doubtful, though. You won't have enough power at that time. But when the worst is over you should be able to walk. You're age will probably excelerate from then and you'll be your old self in two hours or so. I won't be around during that time. Don't ask me why, I don't understand it myself."

Holding in a scream he felt the blue web engulf his soul. Tendrils of cerulean energy wafted off of him, spreading into the air.

Yuusuke looked up when the woman walked back in, soaking wet. 'So she couldn't find him? I'm not surprised,' he said to himself. 'When Kurama wants to be left alone he is so gone.'

Hiei procured the bouquet and gave it to the woman. "Find him?" he asked.

"No, sir. Thank you for asking though," she smiled.

"Good luck, Miss?"

She bowed and said, "Mrs. Higurashi, sir." She left the store and the little tinkling sound was heard even when she had been long gone.

The Rei kai Tantei watched her leave. "Higurashi, eh?" he asked. "Got that name, Hiei?"

The fire demon nodded and sifted through a phone book. The shuffling of papers reminded Yuusuke of Kurama, sitting in the corner, reading a book or a magazine. He was always so apart from them. Even when he laughed he looked like he was trying to ammend something by doing so. Kurama may have been a lot shadier than Hiei, now that he thought about it. Kurama hid behind a mask of lies. He was Shuiichi Minamino, the perfect student and son, to his mother. To his teammates he was Kurama, the brilliant strategist and a formidable opponent. To enemies he was Youko Kurama, a heartless killer and master thief. But who was he really?

"I've found her," Hiei announced. "Higurashi shrine. An hour's drive from here. About ten minutes if we run over there. Would you like to chase down a thief?"

Yuusuke hopped off the chair. "Let's go," he said.

Kimiko arrived at the shrine and ran up the steps, sobbing all the while. 'I'm losing my baby all over again,' she cried to herself. She wiped her eyes to tell her father the news. She saw him in the front under the Go-Shin-Boku, talking to the two boys from the flower shop.

"It's you two!" she exclaimed. She greeted them and ushered them in. "You must be so cold! No wonder you're under there, it's pouring awfully."

She fixed them both a cup of tea and set it in front of them. Making some for herself and her father she handed a cup to him. "So, what were you talking to them about under the tree?" she asked, while she added some milk in her drink.

"They were very concerned about Souta," he remarked, taking a sip. "They asked me some stuff about him and then they nodded to each other. Then you came." He pause to take a gulp of the hot mixture. "So, what's wrong?"

Kimiko mixed her tea and stared at the sugar as it dissolved. "He ran away," she sighed.

"Again?" he asked.

From the other side of the wallYuusuke and Hiei listened to the two.

"So the old man didn't tell us everything," Yuusuke mumbled as he sipped his tea.

Hiei traced the cup's rim with his finger. "Why did he run away?" he asked himself.

"Maybe he had enough. You know he's totally annoyed with this screwedup situation of his," Yuusuke said.

"Hn," he grunted. Downing the drink he slammed the cup on the table and looked out at the rain in irritation. Mrs. Higurashi quickly came in.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked in concern. Her brown eyes looked worriedly at the two boys.

Yuusuke waved his hand. "We're fine. Thanks though." He forced a smile and Kimiko slipped back into the kitchen. "Man. Is she like Mrs. Minamino or am I imagining things?"

Hiei answered, "You're imagining things."

Pain clawed at his stomach. He felt like every inch of his body was being torn apart and then stitched back together with a three-inch thick needle, then ripped apart again. (SEL: Another amazing story... I have now realsied that I SUCK! Here's my part...)

"Ow ow ow!" Souta flinched as another jolt of pain shot through his body. 'This seriously sucks...'

(RoS: That's it! You DO suck. XP)

To be continued-

RoS: I wanted to upload the next chapter as soon as possible so here it is. Sorry for the OOCness from the Inuyasha gangs part but I haven't been watching them recently.

R'n'R please?


End file.
